


sing for me

by gloweehyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chanyeol thought he's the best, College, M/M, Shy Baekhyun, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloweehyun/pseuds/gloweehyun
Summary: "And that's how I meet him."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	sing for me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I hope this short fic entertain your heart >,<
> 
>   
>  _p/s: every words in italic was chanyeol's inner monologue_

_ I always wonder, why does every senior in this college need to participate in orientation week? When it’s a week for freshmen, so just let them and a few senior students in.  _

_ Don’t mind me, I’m just one of the seniors (or it's just me) who doesn't like this kind of event. Another reason is no one interacts with me? I’m not sure why, maybe because they are out of my league. _

_ Because I'm the Park Chanyeol, the genius student in our department. I should be studying at this moment, not wasting my time here. Why did orientation week exist? I don't get the idea of how to make the freshmen convenient with the college when they can do it by themselves? And- _

“Chanyeol.”

_ And here’s my stupid (best) friend. To be honest, more people would hate me if this guy didn't come into my life. Only he can bring my ass out from my room, I’m not sure how but perhaps he was a warlock in his past life. _

“Park Chanyeol, I said let’s go. I know you don’t like this whole idea by looking at your face but let’s go!”

_ One thing about Oh Sehun, I don’t like seeing him mad at me. It’s the last thing you would like to do. Once he got mad at me because I didn’t tell him we needed to submit our draft and he didn’t even return to our room. For a week. However, it’s my fault so I admitted I was wrong and said sorry to him. Except- _

“You brought a pen, right?”

_ A pen...for what? _

“For God’s sake, are you serious? Don’t look at me like that, you almost had your eyes out from your skull. I told you to read what I gave you last night but knowing you, perhaps you threw it.”

_ He gave me something? I don’t remember… _

“So, what are you going to do without a pen? Our only task here is we need to give our signatures to the freshmen, but not all of them. Kyungsoo told me maybe six to ten kids would come to us. After that we can go back to our room. Seriously, I can’t wait to ask them to sing a song for me if they want my expensive signature. And…”

_ Kyungsoo, seriously? I’m needed here to give a signature to the new kids? That’s the lamest thing to do. _

“...their faces.. hey where are you going?”

“If anyone asks about me, just tell them I will be at the garden.”

_ Or no one will ask where I am. This whole idea got me stressed, I need my coffee. _

  
  
  


-💌-

  
  
  


_ How do they keep the garden maintained? Keep numerous flowers in a good condition, applause to the- _

“H-hello? Park Chanyeol sunbae?”

_ I swear Sehun if you- oh. It’s not Sehun, who is this c̶u̶t̶i̶e̶? _

“Sehun sunbae told me you would be here. I need your signature to complete my form, you’re the last person and-”

“How am I supposed to give you my sign if you didn’t introduce yourself to me?”

_ I don’t get it, why is he blushing?! No way- okay now he’s bowing at me. _

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol sunbae! My name is Byun Baekhyun and I’m one of the freshmen in the Accounting Department."

_ This is funny, hold on he- _

“Are you nervous? Why are you shaking, Baekhyun?”

_ Oh god, he didn’t realize he was shaking! Thank you Sehun, for once you did something right. _

“Well uhh Sehun sunbae said you are a scary person. I don’t like this idea but I just want to have my first week to go well.”

“Tell me, do you deserve to get my signature, and why?”

_ Hello my heart, why are you so tense? Stop thumping so fast, and you, new freshman, stop blushing, I can’t focus on  _ ~~_ him  _ ~~ _ myself. _

“Yes, I deserve it. Because I think...I am...why I deserve it because I am….I’m tiny, I’m smaller than you!”

_ Huh? _

“No! What I mean is because I’m your junior and you need to treat you junior in a good way, not like Sehun sunbae who asked me to sing a song before he told me where you were. I should-”

“Sing.”

“Pardon? Chanyeol sunbae?”

“I want to listen to your voice. Give me your form and I will sign it after you sing.”

  
  
  
  


-💌-

  
  
  
  


“And that’s how I met your papa.” 

A little girl on Chanyeol’s lap was widening her mouth as she looked at her papa in the kitchen, preparing snacks for the girl.

“Daddy, do you still like papa?”

Amused with her question, Chanyeol’s eyes peeking at the said man, “No, because  _ I love my tiny man _ .”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
